


I'm here for you~

by Lawlicht4eva



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Intense Kissing, Kinda nsfw...?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawlicht4eva/pseuds/Lawlicht4eva
Summary: Its been decades but Lawless still feels hurt over her death and usually spends days alone brooding, but what will happen when he falls asleep while Licht is practicing and the angel finds himself looking at his Servamp withering in the pain of what had happened so long ago...





	

The evening air was chilly as people scurried away, hoping to finish whatever they set out to do before the sunset. The street, full of people that walked with a sense of purpose, also had a man who walked aimlessly through the crowds .  
Said man had a strange sense of fashion for a chilly evening with his white dress shirt and black pants supported by an orange vest and unusually long black muffler. He wandered the busy street and came to a stop near a small shop. He had blonde hair which changed at the tips, to black. His haunting red eyes saw through red rimmed glasses and his usual goofy smile was replaced by an almost serene look that bordered trouble and hesitant.  
The owner of the shop called out to the man. “Hey Lawless! Hurry up and come inside. Your shift is about to start.” The addressed man just signed and looked at the owner. “I’m not in the mood today. Maybe next time.” With that, he turned and started walking away. “Hey, you can’t do that……YOU’RE FIRED!!” The manager had managed to say before returning to his shop to tend to it.  
Lawless just gave a dry laugh. “I don’t care. I was getting tried of it anyway.” His body felt heavy as he let his feet take him to who knows where. He heaved another sign. “Maybe I’m coming down with something…..” He held a hand to his head. “…even after all this time, I still feel shit during this time of the year.”

In a room, a melodious tune could be heard and the audience could interpret it as what they wanted. The sound was light yet heavy at some points. It was almost magical, enchanting anyone who was lucky enough to hear it. A middle aged man with caramel colored hair in a side braid, entered the room and the spell came to an end.  
“Licht, have you seen Lawless somewhere? I can’t find him anywhere.”

The boy who played the piano pointed an irritated look at the man. He had electric blue eyes and sharp features pulled into a scowl. His hair were like coal with only a single strand of white on his left side. His hair fell over his face covering his forehead.  
“How should I know where that shit rat is? I would be happy if that damned demon just dies off somewhere.” With that, he continued from where he had left off, filling the room with a beautiful melody. The man just sweat-dropped. “I guess that’s a no…..” Then his face turned concerned. “That’s odd!! He has been gone the whole day and was acting weird this morning.” Hearing this, Licht answered, “when has that shit rat not been weird,” without stopping the music. The man, seemingly not have heard him, left the room muttering along the lines, “Maybe I should go ask Gil to look for him.”  
This concerned Licht as no matter what or how late the damned vampire was, Kranz never got that worried. Maybe something MUST have been bothering the hedgehog.  
For a minute or two, he kept playing as his mind wandered elsewhere. Getting frustrated, he got up and decided to look for the demon so he could purify him. Angels forbid if he admitted to himself that he was worried for his partner.

Just as he was about to reach for the door knob, the door burst open, hitting him on the face as he fell backwards, glaring at the door as the culprit steeped in.  
“Oh Lich-tan!” Lawless had the same sad look on his face which startled the pianist as his eyes widened and his anger dissipated at the Servamp’s odd behavior.

Then as if on cue, the blonde burst out laughing. “You…The stupid angel…actually hit his pretty face on the door…” he managed between laughs. “Oh God! That’s hilarious! I should’ve recorded this o-“ His sentence was cut short as he found himself on the floor clutching his stomach, as Licht stood with his foot in the air, his anger back on full force.

 

“Damn Shit rat!! Just shut up and die! I can’t believe I was worried for a worthless demon like you,” he said between gritted teeth and left, with Lawless’s face from when he entered, still in his mind. The blonde who had heard him shot straight up, as he repeated in a hushed tone what Licht had said. “Lich-tan was worried?” His heart sped up at the thought as a light blush, barely noticeable, appeared on his face, a grin threatening to make an appearance.  
The Servamp got up, dusted himself off and smirked thinking, “This angel somehow always manages to light my mood up without even trying” and followed Licht to the piano. Then transformed into a hedgehog and sat beside the table.  
Licht continued playing but suddenly stopped as he didn’t hear a sound from the vampire. He looked towards the unusually silent animal and found it to be asleep. It snored softly, it’s little body curled up into a ball.  
Licht looked at him thoughtfully as his hand made its way towards the small animal’s head and petted it lightly and affectionately, as his eyes unbeknownst to him, gradually softened ad the face that had an irritated look, had a soft smile that could take your breath away.  
The animal had leaned towards his warm hand and sneezed, startling Licht out of his thoughts. The raven-haired teen gently picked up the hedgehog, careful not to wake him and laid him down on his bed.  
For a while, he sat there, stroking the hedgehog. Then, he slowly got up and started to move towards his piano. As soon as his had left the hedgehog, it stirred, alarming him but soon returned to his peaceful slumber. Licht continued in his way and sat at the piano, contemplating what to perform as his hands automatically started to play the tones of a soft lullaby.  
After an hour or so, Licht stopped playing, his whole body froze. He stayed still for a while…..Maybe it was just his imaginati-There it was again!! A pained gasp!  
Licht, puzzled, turned and scanned the room and his eyes widened a fraction, as he they landed on the bed. The place where he had set down and tucked in the cute hedgehog, lay the animal in his humanoid form.  
The sheets were sprawled on the floor as Lawless laid down on his stomach. His hands were gripping the covers so tightly, that his knuckles had turned white and Licht swore he got a whiff of blood as his nails must’ve dug into his skin through the sheets.  
Concerned, he moved closer to the entity that occupied the bed and the frown deepened as he saw it gasping, so as to suppress the sobs that were racking its body. “Oi….,” he prodded but the figure made no indication to have heard him and curled in on itself.  
A miracle happened, as Licht opened his mouth again. “Hyde….” It was a miracle by itself cuz not only had the grumpy Eve addressed the hedgehog by his name, but his tone was concerned and panicky as well.  
“What’s wrong?” Licht moved from his spot and reached out his hand. It touched the vampire’s face and Licht noticing the dampness there, recoiled, his eyes wide. “He’s…crying….?” He thought back at the time he had spent with the demon and never once had he seen such a pained expression on the Servamp’s face.  
Just then, Lawless screamed bringing the pianist out of his stupor. “NOO!! DON’T!” Lawless sat up, his hand in front of him. “STOP OPHELIA!! DON’T GO!!”

Licht was shocked as the voice heard from the blonde’s mouth was painful, like it had endured so much and was just about to break. As if with each passing second, his sanity was being ripped from him and he was going to become a broken shell of what he used to be.  
The thought scared Licht as he thought of Lawless as an empty puppet. He felt his heart squeeze in his chest, as he tried to even his breathing.  
“Hyde….stop….” His voice cracked and he looked at Lawless, who was clutching his heart, as he willed himself to breath the voice. Before Licht knew it, he had his hands encircled around the vampire’s abdomen. The raven teen sensed the blonde’s muscles as he started thrashing at the warm contact. “NO! OPHELIA! COME BACK….DON’T GO….I CAN’T….” Licht, now having no other choice, pinned him down by force and used his hands to straddle him as his hands gripped the blonde’s arms and held them to the bed on either side of his head. “Hyde! Calm down!” Licht shouted. “Its just a nightmare,” he said as he rested his forehead on his partner’s.

Upon hearing his master’s voice, Lawless calmed down. Licht sensing this, let go of his arms as he backed away, but not getting off him and just sat on his firm abdomen. He eyed the male cautiously as his heart decided to race a marathon and he found himself panting heavily.

Lawless’s eyes fluttered open as Licht felt his pwn frown disappear as a relieved smile made its way to his face.  
“Yo! Stupid rat,” he sighed after gaining his breath as he saw the familiar red of his Servamp’s eyes come back. Tension left his body as he slumped his hand on the vampire’s chest, heaving another big sigh of relief.  
Lawless was disoriented he noticed, so he brought his hands to the demon’s face and made him look in the eye. “Hey, Hyde I sai-“ He was cut off as he felt a pair of lips collide with his own and he fell on his back as Lawless cradled between his legs and one of his arms encircled the his waist while the other went under his head as the vampire brought their bodies close, rubbing each others.  
Licht froze as his mind went on an untimely vacation at the sudden turn of events thus leaving him unable to kick the demon. Lawless was desperate as he forced his tongue into his master’s mouth, exploring every cavern.  
Licht felt his heart run on an intergalactic race as his body fell hot under the demon’s cold touch. Clenching desperately the bed sheet’s, he mustered his will to mouth Lawless’s name once more but before he could respond in any way, he felt the vampire pull back and hug him. Licht, now panting, tried to push him away but froze as he heard him utter some words leaving Licht speechless and all his emotions freeze over in a flash. Lawless, as he hugged his master tighter, repeated again in a soft murmur, “I love you….Ophelia….”

Oh….Lawless had thought he was Ophelia…. That explains the kiss doesn’t it…LIKE HELL IT DOES! Licht felt himself get irritated as once again his heart raced and the next thing he knew, he had kicked the poor hedgehog off the bed and was now hovering over him.  
Lawless had a confused frown over his face as he gently rubbed the sore spot on his head. “ OWW!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR LICH-TAN!?!” Looking into the angel’s eyes he felt a shudder run down his spine. They were cold and full of rage. If looks could kill, then the poor hedgehog would’ve begged them to, because the glare Licht was directing at him right now would even have Satan run for his money and his future did not have a pleasant ring to it at the moment.  
Licht grabbed the collar of Lawless’s shirt as he yanked him closer so that the two looked eye-to-eye. This brought up a mild blush on the demon’s face, which went by unnoticed by Licht in his fit of anger. “You damn demon!! I’ll kill you! No wait…I’ll obliterate every little particle of your existence and have it so no one even remembers that there was ever a ‘Lawless’ in this world!!” He fumed.  
Lawless trying to get a hold of his bearings, blurted out, “ What did I do??!”

GRAVE MISTAKE! Licht had a small tiny piece of reason with him telling him to stop, but was unfortunately that was kicked harder than Lawless ever was as Licht snapped.” What did YOU do??!? WHAT DID YOU DO YOU ASK?!?!”  
Lawless trembled trying to disappear realizing his blunder. “Damn demon! You have the nerve to kiss me when I’m trying to help you!! And not only that, you kissed me thinking of her!! Do I look like some kind of replacement of her to you?!?!”  
Lawless was completely lost trying to make sense of the pianist’s rants. “ I don’t get yo-Wait……does this mean…it would be okay if I kiss you thinking of you??”

“Shit rat!!” Licht roared and Lawless wished, closing his eyes, that eternal blissful sleep would come before he feels the impact of the human’s kick but he kept them open as he stared at Licht’s closed ones as the pianist smashed their lips together.  
Lawless felt as he if he was dreaming cause his angel was kissing him ON ITS OWN. He smirked but then gasped, as Licht slammed his head on the ground. Licht, availing this opportunity, deepened the kiss as he used his tongue to explore the demon’s mouth and his hands were now in Lawless’s hair, caressing his skull, eliciting a moan from the blonde.  
Licht smirked against the kiss as he stopped caressing his hair and moved them down under his shirt and his digits ghosted over the vampire’s bare chest. He was on auto pilot as he laid down on Lawless and explored the demon’s well built and toned torso at which Lawless moaned loudly, the noise silenced by the kiss.  
At long last, Lawless started to respond as his hands circled the angel’s waist. Lawless playfully traced his hands up the angel’s back, making it arch its back with a pleasured moan following. The human squirmed as the vampire caressed his nails across the soft skin. Lawless slowly descended his hands, desperate for more thrilling reactions from his Eve, but Licht being the sadist he was, broke their kiss.  
The only thing heard in the room was panting of the two inhabitants, their breathes mingled, as Licht was still close to Lawless. Lawless examined the angel’s face which was flushed red and gleaming with sweat. Despite that, Licht had a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

He bent down and licked Lawless’s neck where the vampire would usually bite him. Then he straightened up and stood, leaving Lawless on the ground a mess.  
“Let’s see you think of someone else while kissing someone,” the angel said as his already evil grin transformed into a more smug one. With that, he left the room to Lawless and his disoriented thoughts which were trying to make out what had happened. WHAT IN THE WORLD HAD GOTTEN IN HIS SWEET ANGEL!!~~


End file.
